Looney Luna and the Love Potion
by Orange73P
Summary: In their 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione becomes insanely jealous as she finds that she and Luna are in love with the same guy, Ron. Ron returns Luna's feelings, which makes the desperate Hermione ask Harry to help her get Ron!


Looney Luna and the Love Potion  
  
Ron stepped onto the train after Harry and Hermione, and the three of them went looking for an empty compartment. It was their seventh year at Hogwarts, and they were sad that they would be leaving Hogwarts soon, but happy to be able to get out of school and get a job. Hermione found the compartment where Ginny was sitting, along with Luna reading the Quibbler, so she, Harry, and Ron sat down. Ron was upset that he had gotten on the train last, because now this also meant that he was the one to have to sit next to Luna. When she saw them, she put down The Quibbler and smiled. Ron looked at Luna and stared... she looked so different. Her hair was now a shiny honey brown and much shorter than it had been before, and it made her look much older. And not only did she know what make-up was now, she was even using it. Ron turned his head away from Luna when she caught his eye, and he started up a conversation with Harry, trying to keep his mind off the now beautiful new girl sitting next to him. He figured that it wouldn't matter if she was beautiful, she would still be loony.  
  
When the train came to a halt at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the five of them stepped out of the compartment and walked over to the carriages. When they got out of the carriages, Harry and Ron started to laugh because Malfoy had fallen face first onto the ground. Ron glanced backwards to see if the three girls were still behind him, and to his surprise, Luna was staring right at him, smiling. She blushed when he returned the smile and started giggling furiously along with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
They entered the Great Hall where eagerly awaited the sorting of the 1st year. Ron was more eager for the food. Luna went to join the Ravenclaw table, but she bumped into a frightened first year on the way because she couldn't take her eyes off of Ron. She had realized Ron's true beauty as well. "Let the feast begin!" shouted Dumbledore proceeding the sorting ceremony. Ron dived into the mashed potatoes and dished all of them onto his plate before anyone else got the chance to get some. Hermione gave Ron a scolding look. "Wha? I luv mast patos!" Ron replied with his mouth completely and utterly full. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's vulgar!" Hermione snapped. Luna sauntered over from the Ravenclaw table. "Do you guys have any extra mashed potatoes left that I could have? Without realizing what he was doing, Ron scooped up a large clump of mashed potatoes and plopped them onto Luna plate. "Ron!" Hermione hissed. Ignoring Hermione, Luna grinned and exclaimed, "Thanks Ron, that was really sweet." and she walked off, her face almost as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked after he swallowed the mountain of mashed potatoes on his place. "Well." Hermione said anxiously. "Isn't it obvious?" "Yeah, Looney Luna is in love!" Harry exclaimed. Ron and Harry burst into fits of laughter, and Hermione glared at them. When Ron and Harry noticed Hermione's face, they both stopped abruptly. As quick as they stopped, they had started again. "What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked furiously. "Your face!" Harry and Ron cried together. Hermione slapped Ron hard upon his cheek. Ron yelled, "What was that for?"  
  
Hermione stormed out of the great hall, and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Before she even told the Fat Lady the password, she burst into tears. "Mast patos," she whimpered through her tear-covered hands. "What did you say?" questioned the Fat Lady. Luckily, at the moment, Parvati Patil strolled up to the door and told the Fat Lady the password and she and Hermione walked into the common room. As soon as they got inside, Parvati asked Hermione what was wrong. "What's wrong?" said Parvati. Hermione stopped sobbing and told Parvati that she had slapped Ron. "What did you do that for?" Parvati asked. "Umm."  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the common room only to find Hermione's face looking like a tomato. Big teardrops were sitting in the corner of her eyes. "What did you do with Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked down at her feet and sobbed more. "I think I'll go talk to Neville." Harry said nervously. Ron glared at Harry but turned towards Hermione. Hermione looked up at him and attempted to apologize, but she couldn't open her mouth. Ron stared at Hermione, then stomped up to the boys dormitory.  
  
The next day, Harry was torn between his two friends, as they were not talking to one another. again. Ron peered up as an enchanted paper airplane landed on the table in front of him. He stared at it for a long time, until Harry picked it up. He saw the name "Ronald" written in pink letters on the top. "Uhh. Ron, I think this is for you." Harry chortled as he handed over the paper airplane. Ron yanked it out of Harry's hands and opened it.  
  
Meet me in the library at 5pm on Wednesday.  
  
Ron stared at the note in bewilderment. Harry snuck a look over Ron's shoulder, and exclaimed, "Ronald?!" He began to snigger. Hermione looked over at the note and her jaw fell to the floor. "What?!" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione stared at Ron and giggled. "Isn't it obvious? It's from Luna!"  
  
On Wednesday at 5 'o clock sharp, Ron walked towards the library. The library appeared to be abandoned, but he walked in and sat down at an empty table. Suddenly, he heard familiar giggling from beyond one of the bookshelves. Then Luna emerged from behind the bookshelf. Ron felt himself blushing as Luna sat down across from him at the table. Ron asked, "Uh. what's up?" Luna blushed and muttered, "Umm. can I borrow a quill?" Ron stared at her questioningly, but before he could respond to her request, Luna leaped up, and dashed behind the bookcase once again. Ron shrugged and stood up to leave the library, and heard a whisper coming from Luna's direction. "Just go!" hissed the familiar voice of Ginny, as she pushed Luna back out from behind the bookcase. Luna ambled over to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Luna staring back at him. "Umm. wuduikeugouhogsmedewitmetiseweken?" Luna asked hurriedly. "Huh?" "W..would you like tttto go to H.hogsmeade with me this w.weekend?" "Uhh. sure."  
  
Ron hurried back up to the common room to find Harry alone. with Ginny. They quickly stopped talking when Ron approached them. "How'd it go?" Ginny asked Ron fervently. "Shut up Ginny, you know perfectly well how it went. Go away Ginny, I need to talk to Harry." Ginny winked at Harry and giggled as she walked away. Ron glared maliciously at Ginny's back. "What happened in the library?" Harry asked curiously. "Luna asked me to go to Hogmeade with her this weekend." "And.?" "Uhh. I said. I said yes." Harry chuckled, and asked, "So, do you like Luna?" "No!" Ron exclaimed. "Or. uhh. I don't THINK so." At that moment, Hermione entered the room and walked over to Ron, smiling. "So, I guess it'll just be Harry and I this weekend then." "Uhh. actually Hermione. I can only stay with you for the morning." Harry blurted out. "Oh. Well, then I guess I'll be spending more time with Draco this week." "WHAT?!?!" screamed Ron and Harry in unison. "I'm just joking! Have fun with Luna, Ron!" Hermione beamed and skipped back up to the girls dormitory.  
  
On Saturday morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to get butterbeers in Hogsmeade. Luna floated into Three Broomsticks and made her way over to Ron. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white blouse. Ron gasped at her beauty. Luna gazed into Ron's eyes. It seemed as if no one else existed, until Harry burst out into laughter. Ron grabbed Luna's hand, and said quickly, "Let's go!"  
  
Luna smiled as Ron pulled her out of the Three Broomsticks. He heard Harry's laughter fade out as he and Luna walked hand-in-hand down the street. Ron released Luna's hand after he realized he had been holding it the whole time. He walked into Madame Puddifoot's, as Luna stood transfixed, staring dreamily at her hand. "So, how was your summer?" Luna questioned. "Umm. Well, it was ok. Hermione came and stayed at our house for the whole summer, and Harry came for a bit too." "Oh."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and strutted into the Quidditch Shop. Ginny walked up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry whipped around and exclaimed, "Ginny!" and grinned broadly. He took her in his arms, but Ginny pulled away and whispered, "Not in public!" So they found a secluded tree where they sat down on the soft grass. Harry and Ginny cuddled together. They gazed into each other's eyes. No words were necessary for the bond that they shared.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed when Hermione came trudging slowly by. When Hermione caught sight of the two lovebirds embraced, her jaw dropped. Harry stared up at Hermione while Ginny began to giggle furiously. "Hi Hermione! Now you know our secret," exclaimed Ginny. "What's wrong?" asked Harry who had noticed how upset she appeared. "Ron's in Madame Puddifoot's with Luna!" whimpered Hermione. "Uhhh. So?" "They were kissing!" "SO!?" "Ewwww." said Ginny in the background. "Oh, never mind. You just don't get it." Hermione ran away as quickly as her feet could carry her. Harry stared at Ginny blankly. Ginny exclaimed, "Isn't it obvious? Hermione's jealous!" Harry replied, "Uhhh. Why?" "Oh, never mind." "Ok!" They continued their gazing silence.  
  
Ever since that first Hogsmeade trip, Ron and Luna spent all of their free time with each other as did Harry and Ginny. Hermione found herself very lonely and in the library more often than usual. The next morning, Hermione joined Ron, Harry, and Ginny for breakfast. Ginny had been sitting opposite of Harry, and they were playing footsie under the table. "Where have you been Hermione?" Ron asked. "I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone!" Hermione spat out. "Well, I need some help with my homework." Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and stormed off to the library.  
  
After they finished breakfast, Ron went to go look for Hermione. He wandered over to the library, where he expected she would be. Sure enough, she was reading a book in the corner. "What are you reading?" Ron asked. "Uhhh." Hermione muttered as she looked at the cover of the book. "Hogwarts, A History." "Oh. is something wrong?" There was an awkward pause, and Ron finally decided to speak again. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "I don't know, whatever I did wrong." "I've missed you. and Harry," she said hurriedly. "Where's Harry been?" Hermione ignored Ron and continued to talk. "Don't you value our relationship?" Hermione asked quietly. "Of course I do." "Then why do you spend all your time with Luna?" Hermione asked as she burst into tears once more. "Sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way. You should have told me." Ron replied. "Fine, just do whatever you want with her." "But Hermione." Ron gave up as he saw that she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and he walked out of the library quietly.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. Luna had tried to convince her parents to let her stay, but they wouldn't give in. Hermione had been battling her emotions all year, and now she would have the opportunity to talk to Ron without Luna around. The four of them were the only Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. They were excited to have the common house all to themselves, but they still had a thick stack of homework to complete over the break. On Christmas morning, Hermione and Ginny awoke to find piles of presents under the tree in the common room. They ran up to the boys' dormitory to wake Ron and Harry. Ron was already awake, staring out the window, but Harry was sound asleep. They woke up Harry and ran down to open their presents. Ron had received a miniature version of the Mirror of Erised in which he would be able to see what he truly desired. A scribbled note was inside which read:  
  
Oh, Ron. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you over Christmas.  
Think of me over the holidays! Love, Luna  
P.S. Don't look in it too long. It could become hazardous to your  
health.  
  
Ron gazed into the mirror. Luna walked in and put her arm around him, and he smiled, but then. he saw Luna walk out and saw another figure come into view. Much father behind him, it was Hermione! Ron stared at the mirror in bewilderment, but quickly put it down before anyone else could see it. 'It's just a bit broken.' he muttered to himself. No one had received anything out of the ordinary so they all marched down stairs to breakfast. The food was extra good on Christmas morning. They had everything you could possibly imagine!  
  
After they had finished the wonderful meal in the nearly empty great hall, Hermione said goodbye to Harry, leaving him and Ginny to walk up the common room together. She walked up to Ron and asked him if he'd like to have a walk with her. She felt like this might be her only opportunity to talk to him. Ron accepted, but felt awkward around Hermione ever since he had seen her come forward in his mirror. They walked for five minutes in silence before Hermione got the guts to reveal her feelings about Ron. "Umm... Ron." Hermione whispered nervously. "I'm sorry that I've been so upset lately, but... I was jealous. You always spend all your time with Luna, and I don't get to talk to you much anymore. Anyway, the point is... I like you." "Well, I would hope so." Ron beamed at her, and she smiled back. "I mean, we've been friends for almost seven years!" Hermione's smile quickly turned into a frown. "No, I mean... well... I guess what I'm trying to say is that lately I've... been a little jealous... of you and Luna. I think I may like you MORE than a friend." Ron gulped and exclaimed with a look of bewilderment, "Are you mad?!? You do know I have a girlfriend, don't you?!?" "Yeah... I know that Ron. I just thought..." "You're crazy! Telling me something like this NOW?! What did you expect me to say, that I love you?!" "Well, no, but..."  
  
Ron turned away from Hermione and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione couldn't bare it. She burst into tears! So much pain, she had to get away. But where should she go? The only logical choice in her mind was Hagrid's. She ran all the way to Hagrid's cabin and banged on the door. She heard Fang's barks and the door opened wide. When Hagrid saw her, he froze. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked. He pushed her into the room and sat her down in a chair while he made up a cup of tea. Hermione told Hagrid everything. It was actually quite a relief to her seeing as he was the first person she had told. After she had concluded, Hagrid replied, "Whoa... hmm... don't have any good advice for ya. I haven't down to well with the ladies, personally." Hermione looked at Hagrid and shrugged, "Well, thanks for listening anyway. It felt good to tell someone what was going on."  
  
Hermione went back to the common room. When Ron noticed her presence, he briskly went up to the boy's dormitory, avoiding eye contact with Hermione. Where Ron had been sitting, Hermione noticed the mirror of which Ron had received for Christmas. She sat down and gazed into it. She saw herself standing there, alone, and was about it put the mirror back down, when a figure finally walked into the mirror. She saw Ron walk right up to her and hold her hand. She smiled at her and she smiled back. And, finally, Hermione felt happy. But sooner than she had hoped, she snapped back into reality.  
  
Ron ignored Hermione for the rest of break. They both welcomed the end of the holidays. Harry didn't have a clue of what was going on, but didn't really care. He was preoccupied with Ginny. The moment Luna stepped back into the picture was when Hermione knew that she had to do something about her love for Ron, yet she didn't know what. She decided to talk to Harry about it. Hermione found Harry and Ginny sitting on a sofa in the common room, deep in discussion. She walked up to them and asked if she could have a word with Harry. Harry reluctantly got up, but seemed to be interested in what she had to say. "Harry? Have you noticed anything between Ron and I lately?" questioned Hermione. "Well, ummm... no. Did something happen?" replied Harry. "That's what I thought. Honestly. Well, I... I told Ron that I like him as more than a friend on Christmas Day and he's been avoiding me." "Well, he does have a girlfriend Hermione!" Harry said quickly. "Yes I know, but... I'm not done. I, er... well, I umm... I think I'm in love with him." Harry stared at Hermione blankly. "I mean, I know... I know I'm in love with him," she continued. "How do you know? How can you know? We're so... young still. Well, sort of." "That mirror." "The Mirror of Erised?! You found it?" "No, Luna gave Ron a smaller one for Christmas. I found it lying on a chair. I didn't know what it was at first... but I knew what it was once I spotted Ron holding my hand and smiling at me. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History." "You've read about everything in Hogwarts: A History, don't you?" Harry asked her jokingly. "That's not the point!" Hermione said, starting to blush. "Ok then, what is?" "I need help Harry. I don't know what to do!" "Hey! Why do I have to get involved? This is between you and Ron." "Well, I just thought... since you're his best friend and all... well, you know more about him than I do! And maybe you could help me, or talk to him or something..."  
"I don't think I should get in the middle of this. Maybe you should  
talk to him." Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry." Harry told her.  
  
Harry walked away and left Hermione feeling as hopeless as ever. As usual, she looked for refuge in the library. Hermione sat down at one of the tables. She picked up the first book she saw and started reading. She flipped through the table of contents when something caught her eye. A Love Potion! Perfect! She flipped to the right pages and began to read about the potion. It looked very complicated, but she had always been pretty good in Potions. The only reason she didn't receive a good grade was because Professor Snape seemed to hate her, Ron, and Harry.  
"Hmm... a lizard tongue... that'll be hard to find. A hair from an Auror? Peculiar..." she mumbled to herself. After a week she had it all completed.  
  
Now there was just one problem left. She couldn't give Ron the potion because the love wouldn't be true. Whom would she give it to, to fall in love with Luna? She thought through the possibilities... Dean Thomas, nah, too boring, Neville Longbottom, umm... too clumsy. She thought until her head hurt... and she thought of the perfect guy... Draco Malfoy! They'd be the most unlikely couple, and Malfoy would be teased forever and ever for it. So that was it, all she had to do was get Luna and Malfoy to drink her love potion. And then she would have one month for Ron to fall in love with her before the love potion wore off. She knew it was evil, but it was the only way. With the help of Harry's invisibility cloak, she put a drop of the love potion into Luna and Malfoy's goblets. Now, all she had to do was wait until their eyes met.  
  
The next day at breakfast, she saw Luna and Draco talking, and Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his mouth wide open. "Whhhat is she doing o...over there?!" he said, pointing viciously. Hermione grinned, but quickly hid her happiness when Ron looked up. Luna then started to walk over to Ron. A smile grew on his face. He muttered to himself, "That's more like it." But his smile faded at the serious look upon Luna's face. Luna said, "It's over. I've found someone who suits me better. Goodbye." And that was the end. Luna walked back over to Draco. You could hear Ron's heart fall apart one piece at a time. Hermione sat down next to him and looked into his eyes... her thoughts of him without Luna were broken, as he snapped at her "What are you looking at?!"  
  
He ran out of the great hall and up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione quickly followed him as Harry and Ginny both stared in their direction in amazement. Once she had caught up with him, she faced him. His face was blotchy and he was crying. Hermione felt terrible. She never imagined that Ron would have been hurt so badly. She walked over to him and sat down. She put her arm around him, and he was too upset to protest. "I'm sorry Ron," she said feeling really guilty. "That was really evil of her, saying that in front of everyone. I know how you feel." "How would YOU know?!" Ron managed to blurt out. "You've never been in love!" and he ran up to the boys dormitory without another word.  
  
Ron's words stabbed her right in the heart. She WAS in love. She sighed and heard Harry and Ginny come in to the common room. "What was that all about?" Harry asked, the question directed at no particular person. Ginny shrugged silently, and Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "Umm... well, uhh... I, I did it." she said quietly. "You did what?" Harry asked. "Introduced Luna to Malfoy?" "No... I, umm... I made... I made a love potion and gave it to Luna and Malfoy." she blurted out extremely fast. "You did what?!" Harry yelled. "Wait..." Ginny added. "Is there something that I don't know about?" "Ginny. I messed up. I really like Ron. In fact, I love him. I didn't know how to tell him. When I finally did, he blew me off. I was desperate." Ginny stared at Hermione, not able to speak. And to Hermione's amazement, she didn't seem mad. She sat down next to Hermione and said, "I always hoped Ron would end up with you... he does like you, you know." She hugged Hermione, and she and Harry walked away.  
  
Hermione walked up to the boy's dormitory and knocked on the door. No one answered, so she walked in slowly. Ron was sitting on the floor crying. She walked in his direction, but not too close to make him mad. He turned around, but before he could tell her to leave, Hermione started to talk. I'm sorry Ron. I know you want to be alone... but if you ever want to talk, or want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you." And with that, she left.  
  
The next day approached and still no one had seen Ron outside of the boy's dormitory. In the afternoon, Hermione had been sitting in the common room. Everyone else was outside because it was such a nice day. Just then, Ron came down the stairs and sat next to her. "Hermione? Thanks for being such a great friend. I do need someone to talk to." They talked for an hour about everything from Luna to mashed potatoes. Finally, Ron seemed to be feeling a bit better. As some students trickled back into the common room, he looked at Hermione and smiled, "Thanks" he said quietly. She smiled back and stared at him longingly. He stood up and added, "Well, I'm a bit hungry, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I'll see you later." and he walked off to sneak some food out of the kitchens.  
  
At dinner, Ron had seemed to be back to his normal self as he joined everyone at the table. Harry looked at him and said curiously, "So, gotten over Luna, have you?" "Umm, pretty much." Ron replied stuffing his mouth with a drumstick. "I've been talking to Hermione, it was nice. I'm still a bit upset though. I mean, I thought I was in love with her... but I, well, I don't know." "Well, I hope you're ok with it, because Luna's over there with Malfoy again." Harry added. "Oh." Ron sighed. Everyone else seemed to have noticed this recent event as well, because there were soft whispers echoing throughout the hall. The whispers quickly faded when Professor Snape came striding down the hall between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. He walked up to Draco and Luna, who were sharing a milkshake. Snape tapped Draco on the shoulder, with a look of disgust on his face. Draco turned around and smirked, he said slyly, "Hello Professor, we were just having a little chat." Luna looked at Malfoy in disappointed, but turned to Snape and asked sweetly, "Would you like some milkshake?" Snape glared at Luna, and stated loudly often so that everyone can hear, "Fifty points from Ravenclaw for conversing with a Slytherin at the Ravenclaw table." He glanced over at Dumbledore, and with much regret, added, "Ten points from Slytherin, and Mr. Malfoy, go to your own table!"  
  
It was a cool morning in the end of January, and there was to be a Quidditch match that afternoon. Ron and Harry had both received offers to try out for the England Quidditch team but both had refused seeing as they chose to further their education. Their life long ambition was to become Aurors. They were both very confident about winning the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Professor McGonagall informed the Gryffindor team that they would have the opportunity to practice, although they didn't need it. Ron, Harry, and Ginny changed into their Quidditch robes and Hermione wished them good luck. Practice came and went, and they were all set for their match. They entered the Quidditch field from the lockers, the crowd roared. Harry and Draco shook hands as the game was about to start (they were the captains). Madame Hooch blew the whistle and off they flew. Dean Thomas, the announce, started off the game with, "Ginny's got the quaffle... and, Wowsers, look at her fly! You can barely see her. And... It's Good! Ten to Zero Gryffindor!" Harry spotted the snitch, as did Draco. They went head to head to get the snitch first. Dean Thomas continued, "And there goes the Quaffle... right at the Gryffindor seeker... Ron Move!!!" Harry heard this, but wouldn't quit. He had almost gotten the snitch. Just a little further...He reached out his hand, thrusted his body forward, and caught the snitch! Then, he realized that no one was clapping. He heard Hermione scream, "RON!!!" He whipped around only to see Ron lying on the grass, unconscious.  
  
Harry and Ginny ran to the hospital wing as soon as they had removed their Quidditch robes. Hermione had already been sitting there. Ginny ran over to Ron's bed. Madame Pomphrey walked in and said, "Leave him alone! He'll be find. He's just unconscious and was hit hard in the stomach with a bludger. " Ginny replied, "Ouch!" Ginny and Harry left the room. Hemione said, "If you don't mind, Madame Pomphrey, I think I'll stick around for a while." "Ok. Fine. Don't bug him, though." Madame Pomphrey stomped out of the room. Hermione began to talk to the unconscious to Ron. Her furiously raging lovely lovely hormones took over and her emotions began to flow. Tears ran down her face onto Ron's. "Ron... I have to tell you something. Please don't talk. I love you." Hermione kissed him and left.  
  
Later that day, Harry entered the hospital wing, only to find Ron had awaken. Ron saw Harry and said, "So, did you catch the snitch, mate?" Harry smiled and walked over to Ron's bed, "Yeah, but no one noticed." Ron laughed and tried to sit up, "Oi! What happened to me anyway?" Harry chuckled, "You took a bludger to the stomach, everyone thought it was a quaffle." Ron changed the subject, and said, "Hey Harry, I had the strangest dream just now. I was battling this giant turtle..." They both started to snigger. "And then, the big git vanished, and Hermione was standing right in its place." "So, you're dreaming about Hermione now, huh Ron?" "Well, I don't really remember it, she was crying, and then... uhh... she talked a bunch, but I only heard one thing." "And...? What was it?" "Umm..." he said, trying to sound manly, but actually blushing furiously. "She said... she said... she loved me!" "Really...?" "It was a pretty good dream, mate!" Harry sniggered again, "Anything else happen?" "She kissed me!"  
  
At that moment, Hermione appeared in the doorway. Harry winked at Ron and left the room in silence. She ran to Ron and exclaimed, "Ron!!!" Madam Pomphrey stepped in the door and yelled, "Shhhh!" Ron stared at Hermione blankly and slightly scared. "Sorry" Hermione said blushing. "So, what were you and Harry talking about?" Hermione questioned. "Uhh... Quidditch, and stuff..." Ron replied. "I was really worried about you!" Ron was silent. He was battling too many emotions for him to handle. "Well, I still have homework left... how long do you have to stay here?" "Uhh... just overnight, I think." "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." she said quietly. She leaned down towards him, Ron's heart was racing faster than a Russian racehorse, and she hugged him tightly. Hermione left.  
  
Ron came down to breakfast the next morning after everyone else, walking slowly and holding his stomach. Ginny ran towards him, and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "Oi, Ginny! Watch the stomach." he said rubbing his aching stomach. The whole Gryffindor table exploded with applause, and Ron felt his cheeks glow a bright red. He felt overwhelmed by happiness, as he sat down between his two best friends.  
  
It was now the middle of February, and Hermione realized that the love potion should have worn off by now. Hermione was scared that Luna would run back to Ron, apologizing. But it didn't look as though anything had changed between Draco and Luna. So, Hermione took her mind off of the love potion, and started focusing her energy on studying. Their N.E.W.T.S. were coming up at the beginning of June, and Hermione felt that she had to start studying now. She went to the library every day after classes, and tried to make Harry and Ron come with her, but Harry still had his mind all on Ginny, and Ron said that he had more important priorities. Hermione doubted this, but didn't want to argue with Ron, considering her situation. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all decided to go on to train to become Aurors after they completed their wizardry education at Hogwarts. Hermione felt that this decision to become Aurors would have encouraged them to study more for their N.E.W.T.S., than they had for their O.W.L.S. This, however, was not the case. She spent most of her extra time in the library.  
  
After one day of hard work and studying, Hermione left the library very late. She walked up quietly, as though not to disturb anyone, and to her surprise, she found Ron alone in the common room, staring into the fire. She sat down next to him, and he jumped. "Whoa, I didn't hear you coming, how long have you been here?" "I just got back," she said. Ron opened his mouth as if about to speak, yet no words came out. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. The earth stopped moving, and Ron felt a strong urge to give in to those lovely, lovely hormones. "Umm... I was wondering..." Ron stuttered. "Remember on Christmas, when you said you may like... as... more then a friend?" "Yes." Hermione whispered and flinched. "Well... I was wondering if you umm... still felt the same way." Hermione blushed. "Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." There was a long, awkward pause, in which Hermione tried to find the right words to say. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this... but, umm... I've done a lot of studying in the library lately, as you know, and well... I love you, and you and Harry should join me soon." Ron gawked at Hermione. "What did you just say?!" "Oh, erm... I said... I love you." "Hermione, I have to tell you something. I had this... umm.. strange dream in the hospital wing. And, er... it was about you." "Oh." "And well, I don't really remember it all... but uhh... you said that then too." "Said what?" "Umm... you know..." he said nervously. "Studying?" Ron shook his head. "I love you?" "Yeah, that." "Well... unless you dream things that really happened, like Harry. then, it wasn't a dream." "Oh, well... did you... uhh... you know... umm... kiss me?" Hermione's cheeks turned as red as possibly, and she muttered, "Actually... yes, I did."  
  
Now that Hermione had professed her undying love for Ron, Ron himself was very confused about how he felt for her. The only thing he could do was go back to his mirror. He walked to his bed in the boy's dormitory, and opened up one of his bags. It found the mirror lying on the top. He took the mirror out the bag and put it close to his face, concentrating hard on the reflection of himself. At first he saw himself killing a giant turtle, but just like in the "Dream", Hermione had taken its place. She was wearing a wedding dress and walking up to his side. She then grabbed hold of his hand. He stared at the mirror in amazement. He watched his whole wedding passing, right in front of his eyes. The love that he felt for Hermione must have been extremely strong, and true. Ron blinked and put the mirror back in his bag. He had to find Hermione, but he didn't think he could handle it. So, before he went looking for her, he decided to stop and talk to Harry.  
  
Harry appeared to be sleeping seeing as it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Ron shook Harry hard on the shoulder. "Harry! Harry! Wake up! I need to tell you something!" Ron whispered loudly. "What is it? Can't this wait 'til morning?" Harry replied, clearly irritated. "No", Ron replied. "It's really important!" he hissed into Harry's ear. Harry heard the urgency in Ron's voice and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. "What's up?" Harry asked. "It's Hermione." Ron replied. "What about her?" "She said that she loved me! It sounded crazy at the time, but I'm not so sure now. I took a peek into my mirror and there was that turtle again. But Hermione soon came in and was wearing a wedding dress. What do I do, mate? I don't know what to say or anything." Ron was now breaking into a cold sweat. Harry thought for a moment, and Ron didn't object. Finally, he said, "Well, just tell her how you feel!" "That's the problem... I don't know if I can." "But Ron, she already told you that she loved you. So, what's the big deal?" "Well, I've mastered Quidditch, but girls, that's a different story!" Harry laughed. "Ron, just talk to her... as long as you say what you feel, it'll be fine." Ron stared at Harry. "When have you gotten so good at giving advice on girls?" Harry grinned, "Ginny."  
  
Now it was time for Ron to take action. He crept down stairs to see if Hermione was still up, and in fact, she was. She was sitting on the sofa reading a book of some sort. Ron figured it was Hogwarts: A History, but that didn't matter right now. "Umm... Hermione? Could I have a word?" he asked nervously. "Sure Ron, let me just finished this paragraph." "Oh, if you're busy, I can talk to you another time." "No, it's ok Ron, it's not a problem." "Alright." Ron said as he sat down beside her to wait for her to finish. As Hermione had completed the paragraph, Ron's palms began to sweat profusely. Hermione shut the book, set it on the floor, and gazed into Ron's bluish-greenish eyes. "Yes, Ron?" Hermione inquired. "Well, I've been doing some thinking." Ron replied nervously. Hermione told hold of his sweaty hand. "Yes?" She added, urging him on. Ron looked down at his hand and back up at her face. Before Ron could say anything else, his hormones kicked in. He didn't know what he was doing; he couldn't think. He leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione pulled away slowly, still grinning. "I love you Hermione Granger." "I love you too Ronald Weasley."  
  
Finally, at three o' clock in the morning, Ron and Hermione parted ways up to their dormitories. Ron walked up the stairs, and for the second time that night, he went to wake up Harry. Ron shook Harry, but Harry turned over in his sleep, and woke up with a loud thump on the floor. "Ouch!" "Harry! You'll never guess what happened! I don't know what came over me!" Ron said quickly. "Whoa... slow down... what time is it?" questioned Harry. "It's three A.M!" "Gosh! How long were you with her?!" "Umm... almost two hours." "Wow, well anyway, what happened, what'd you do?" "Well, I told her!" "What'd she say?" "Well, first umm... I kissed her." "You did what?!" "Yeah, I don't why, I just did. I suppose it was those hormones." "Wow. I don't know what to say. Congratulations. Now, go to bed."  
  
They went to bed no sooner than they had to get up again for a brand new day, except this day was different. Ron was extremely tired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to pass up a good meal. He quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were already there. As soon as Ron walked in the door, Hermione turned and smiled at him. He grinned sheepishly and made his way to the Gryffindor table. It was apparent right away that Ginny had heard the story. Ginny was smiling at Ron as if she had known a secret that no one else had known. Once he had arrived at the table, he plopped down right next to Hermione. Hermione beamed, "Good Morning!" "Good morning yourself" Ron replied hugging her. He yawned and started to feel tired again. He slumped over a bit and took a piece of toast off the table. Hermione looked at him worried, "Are you ok, Ron?" she asked. "Yeah, just a bit tired. I don't know how you do it..." "Well, it's really quite simple... I've studied late for so long that the more tired I am, the more awake I appear. Speaking of studying, I really think you guys should start studying for your N.E.W.T.S. if you really expect to become Aurors." "I'll go!" replied Ron. Hermione smiled at Ron, and then turned to Harry. He gave her a half- smile, but said nothing. Hermione glared at him. "Fine, I'll go too." he said.  
  
So, the next day, after their usual classes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off for the library. Ron and Hermione were walking hand-in-hand, and Harry was straggling behind them. This was the first time Harry was the odd man out. Ron and Hermione sat close as Harry sat opposite of them. Harry rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "How about I quiz you. What is the secret ingredient for a love potion?" "Oh, I know... do you know, Ron?" Hermione responded. "Go for it, Hermione." Ron replied. "Well, if you know it than I'll let you have this one." "Thanks, but I wouldn't want to take away one of the things that gives you the most joy in life. Go ahead." Harry looked at Hermione, "Ok, so, what is it?" "A hair from an Auror." she replied. "That's one of the things that makes it harder for students to make them. You don't often find an Auror hanging around at a school nor in your everyday situation." Harry looked at her questioningly. "Well then, how did you...?" She cut him off by kicking him under the table. Ron looked at both of them in confusion. Harry started to laugh, but Hermione was staring at him, so he quickly stopped with a small snort.  
  
As the month of March approached, every seventh year began to get nervous about the N.E.W.T.S. This would affect their whole future outside of Hogwarts. The library had become fuller than ever, and less laughter was heard throughout the halls. Hermione dragged Harry and Ron to the library every day to quiz them on work. Harry and Ron felt like their brains were going to explode with so much information. Although Harry often complained about all the work and not being able to see Ginny, Ron did not seem to mind so much. "Hermione? It's time to go to bed! We've been studying for five hours!" Harry complained at the end of one day. "No one's FORCING you to be here, Harry." Hermione retorted. "HA!" "Come on Harry, we need the studying." Ron replied, not paying attention. He had been staring at Hermione the whole time she was quizzing Harry. This made it much easier to study; he took in her every word. "Oh shut up Ron, you're not even doing anything!" Harry replied. "Well at least he's paying attention!" Hermione snapped at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't like all of the mushy stuff. He was getting very irritable because of it, but never the less, he studied with them everyday after classes.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in Transfiguration class the next day, only to see that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had joined the Slytherins and Gryffindors. They sat down in their usual seats and saw that Luna had taken the seat directly behind Harry. As Professor McGonagall entered, Draco quickly sprinted to the back to sit next to Luna, and shot Ron an evil smirk. The class began quickly. "Hello, everyone. I'm glad you all got the notice about having a combined class..." McGonagall continued. Ron whispered to Hermione, "That's a lovely robe you have on. It suits you." "Thank you, Ron, but it's the same robe I wear every day." Ron scribbled on a note and handed it to Hermione. She glanced over at him and gave him a disapproving look, but opened up the note and read it.  
'So, we gonna study today after class again today after class?' Hermione scribbled quickly without looking down,  
'Yes Ron, but I'm trying to pay attention.' Ron grabbed it and wrote back in large capital letters,  
'I love you Hermione!' She opened it and smiled. She looked over at him and mouthed, 'I love you too, now, pay attention.' "Alright. That's it. Ron and Hermione Weasley... or whatever your names are... You two, up at my desk, NOW!! Oh, and Draco Malfoy and Looney Lovegood too." After the four of them had arrived at McGonagall's desk, she whispered furiously, "All four of you have been very disruptive in my class! What has come over you?" directing this to Hermione "You all seem very inattentive. Well, for this you shall all receive detention, and twenty points from each of your houses. Have I made myself clear?" They all slowly nodded in agreement. "You will serve your detentions after class today at 5 in my office." Professor McGonagall continued. They all sat back down and started to take notes for the rest of the class.  
  
Later that day, both couples arrived hand in hand at McGonagall's office at five o'clock sharp. "Alright, I've see you've all made it here. This is how it's going to work. I'll split you up into pairs, and give you different jobs." Hermione desperately pointed at Ron in an attempt to get him as a partner. "Weasley and Lovegood. Malfoy and Granger." Draco muttered under his breath, "Oh great! I'm stuck with a mudblood." "What was that, Draco?" questioned McGonagall. "Nothing." "Ok. First of all, I would like you two," directing her look at Ron and Luna, "to go to Professor Sprout's classroom. She has informed me that there has been some trouble with the mandrakes." Ron glared at Luna but nodded to the Professor and walked out of the class, Luna walked right behind him. "Can you stop walking so fast?" Luna asked out of breath. Ron kept on walking for a moment, but then turned around quickly, "Do you have a problem with how I walk now Luna?" he asked, sounding extremely angry and irritated. "I don't know why you sound so angry and irritated, but I don't like it. Please don't use that tone of voice with me." "What IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Don't you understand?! I have NO reason to be nice to YOU... You, You, You GIT!" Luna looked at Ron with an expression of anger and confusion. "I'm sorry Ron, I can't help who I like!" "Yeah whatever, and you can have your stupid mirror back!" Ron yelled. "Besides, Hermione is much better than you!" "Well, FINE!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were on their detention assignment. "I can't believe we have to go into the forbidden forest again! I'll have to tell my father about this!" Draco said irritatedly. "Oh, shut up, Draco!" "Hey, don't talk to me that way, you mudblood." "Don't call me a mudblood, you scaredy-cat. I can tell you are afraid of this forest. I could tell the first time you entered it our first year. What's wrong? No one here to protect you? No Crabbe and Goyle?" "Well, you don't have your weasel either!" "I don't need him to protect me!" They stomped off to Hagrid's cabin in silence.  
  
Hermione and Ron both walked out of detention looking very flustered. Ron turned to Hermione and smiled, "Boy am I glad to see you!" "Me too", Hermione said beaming at him. "Detention was brutal!" "I couldn't agree more. I don't know which was worst, time with Draco or time in the Forbidden Forest." "Well, at least you never met the BIG SPIDER, What's-his-name!" "True, true. Well, at any rate, that's over with." The two of them walked back to the common room where they found Harry and headed back to the library.  
  
The next day in the hall, Ron and Hermione passed by Draco and Luna. Ron glared at Luna, and Draco turned toward him. "Are you looking at my girl?!" "Why yes, in fact, I am!" Ron replied. "Well, at least I don't have a mudblood for a girlfriend!" Draco smirked. Hermione glared at him, but Draco didn't have time to say anything else, Ron ran up and said "FEATHERAMOSIFY!" Ron stood back after he had cast the spell, and grinned. Draco was now covered in chicken feathers! The spell was meant to turn him into a chicken, but it was funny enough as it was. Draco was enraged! He flapped over to the hospital wing with Luna not far behind him. Ron and Hermione were rolling on the floor with laughter. "Thanks", Hermione said smiling. She took hold of Ron's hand, and they started to walk back up to the Gryffindor common room. When they walked in, they expected to see Harry and Ginny together, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry was sitting by myself, working on his homework by the fire. They walked over towards Harry who appeared to be deep in concentration. "Hey, what's up Harry?" inquired Ron. "Could be a little more quiet? I'm doing my homework," said Harry. "Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione. "I don't know." Harry said sounding aggravated. He looked back down at his homework and continued to write. "What's wrong?" Ron asked concerned. Harry sighed and put down his quill. He looked up at Hermione and then Ron. "She dumped me. Said she needed some space or something like that..." Harry replied. "Oh, that's terrible Harry! I'm so sorry." Hermione exclaimed. She sat next to him and gave him a huge hug. "Uhh... Hermione" Harry said, out of breath. "You're choking me!" Just then, Ginny walked in looking a little pale. "Harry! I'm sorry! I take it back. I don't think I like the space that much." Ginny looked really upset, so Harry walked up to her and grinned, "It's ok Ginny." He gave her a hug and started talking to her. Ron was still staring at Harry, but Hermione interrupted his stares. "Ron, I think we should leave them alone." She said pulling him along by his arm.  
  
The N.E.W.T.S. had finally arrived. Hermione, although the most prepared for this "celebration of knowledge", was a complete basket case! On the day before the N.E.W.T.S. were to begin, Professor McGonagall informed them of their schedule. As usual, Harry and Ron crammed everything they could into their brains only the night before the exams. Hermione exclaimed, "Harry! You really should have studied more before hand! These exams will determine your whole future. Your life depends on N.E.W.T.S. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up being the next owner of the Leaky Cauldron." Harry was about to ask why Hermione hadn't scolded Ron as well, but he knew too well, so he kept his mouth shut. The first of the N.E.W.T.S. was to be in the subject of Transfiguration.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in the Transfiguration classroom to find all of the desks spread out and the classroom bigger than usual. They started to sit down in their usual seats, but found they couldn't. The seats each had a name on them and forced anyone else out of the seat. "As you know, special anti-cheating charms have been cast onto each of your parchments. So, don't try anything!" Professor McGonagall stated as everyone had settled down. "Ok, it appears that everyone has found their seats. You may begin." Parchments poofed out of thin air in front of each student. Hermione immediately started to write furiously on her exam, while Harry and Ron looked at their papers, looking slightly confused. After an hour, Professor McGonagall called out that their time was up, and the papers all flew up to her outstretched hands in a neat pile. Hermione cantered over to Ron and Harry saying, "I think I did quite well, how about you guys?" Ron and Harry stared at her. Harry replied, "That was completely insane! I don't remember learning at least half of the material!" "Harry, you should have studied harder!" "Hermione? Would you please. arg. never mind. What's next?" Ron jumped in, "Divination." Harry groaned. "Great." "Well, I'll see you two later. I have Muggle Studies next." Hermione replied. "I wish I'd taken that instead of Divination." Ron sighed. "My dad would be able to help me, and I wouldn't have an old bat for a teacher." "It's good this exam is in Great Hall. I need these next five minutes to cram." Harry added. "It won't do a bit of good." Ron replied. "You sound like Hermione!" "What's wrong with that? When you're around someone a lot they rub off on you!"  
  
"Take your seats please! This exam will be partly written and the other half will be a surprise. We will first begin with the written portion, however. You may start now." Professor Trelawney exclaimed. Harry stared at his paper blankly, but eventually got his written portion done. Ron looked over at Harry questionly, waiting for the Professor to give them their next instructions. Professor Trelawney looked up at the clock dreamily from her desk. "Time is up dears!" She said, smiling broadly. "Now, if everyone would kindly step out of the room. I'll call you in one at a time." Ron and Harry glanced at each other nervously. Once they had stepped out, Harry said, "Oh great! She's going to make us read tea leaves or gaze into the crystal ball. She can't even see anything, so why should we be able to?" "This is insane! Guess we'll just have to make something up like we always do." Ron retorted while grinning broadly. "Harry Potter!" Professor Trelawney called. Harry looked at Ron and sighed and then made his way to her desk. "Ok, Harry. Please tell me what you see in the crystal ball." Harry, not being able to see a thing except his own reflection replied, "Well, I see myself... I'm in fog... Perhaps I'm on a cloud. Maybe I'm dead?" Harry continued to look into the ball at nothing, and ramble on about his death. Finally, Professor Trelawney said that was all she needed, and added, "Excellent Harry! I think you possess the gift!" Harry exited as "Ronald Weasley" was called.  
  
When Ron was finished and they were all allowed to leave, Harry and Ron went to go meet Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ever since the beginning of their 6th year, Remus Lupin had been the teacher. Dumbledore had insisted on his return after getting letters from students and parents asking for him back. Dumbledore had insured that the students would be safe, and most of the students insisted that they would be much safer with him than Professor Umbridge, or someone else of the sort. This had made Harry very happy, considering the fact that Lupin had been best friends with his father and godfather, who were both dead now. When they entered the classroom, they're were various creatures in cages and loud noises coming from closed cupboards and doors. Most of the creatures that the students could see had been in their classroom before, but others, they had never seen in their life. Hermione suddenly started to panic, and Ron and Harry had to calm her down while looking a little worried themselves.  
  
Professor Lupin told them to take their seats and started to explain to them what they would have to do. It seemed simple enough. They had to get past each of the creatures, and the better they did it, the more points they would get. He then explained to them what the unknown creatures were, so that they would be able to think about how to defeat them. They had to go one at a time, which made the process long and tiring, but eventually, all the students had finished. Most of the students past all of the creatures fine. Most just carried small cuts or bruises out with them. But Seamus, Neville, and a Ravenclaw boy had to be sent to the hospital wing for injuries.  
  
All but one of their exams was finished. The one remaining was Potions. This would either make or break the career paths of the Ron, Harry, and Hermione. As they entered the room, they realized that everyone was silently doing some last minute studying. "Everyone, be quiet! It's time. You will identify potions, make potions, and write about potions. You may begin by making a single-file line in front of this table where I have placed three flasks containing three different potions. You will write down these names. There will be no talking. If I hear a single word from anybody, you will have your test taken from you and you will not be able to complete it. Ok. Begin." Professor Snape said harshly. After they finished identifying potions, they were instructed to make a love potion. Hermione finished with flying colors way before anyone else had. She started to put away her materials before taking her potion up to Snape for grading purposes. While she was cleaning up, Draco leaned over and knocked her flask over onto the floor so that the potion spilled out everywhere. "Watch it!" Hermione hissed. Snape turned sharply and sneered, "Miss Granger, come to my desk right now with your test papers." "But. Professor." Hermione whimpered. "I said NOW!!!" Snape demanded. Hermione slowly walked up to Snape's desk while Draco sniggered silently. Ron turned furiously to Draco, raging like a bull. His ears and nose were smoking and his face was burning. Harry quickly grabbed hold of his robe, so that they would not fail their tests as well.  
  
When the bell rang to signal the end of the exams, Hermione fled out of the classroom with tears welling up in her eyes. Ron quickly followed her, dragging Harry along with him. However, they quickly lost her in a crowd of students. Harry and Ron returned to the common room, in hope of finding Hermione there. When they got inside, she was nowhere to be found. Ron slumped into the couch sadly as Lavender walked by. "Lavender, can you go up to the girls dormitories and look for Hermione for us?" Harry asked urgently. "Sure." Lavender replied walking up the stairs. Harry stared open-mouthed at Lavender as she passed by. Ron looked at Harry questionly, and Harry whispered, "Have you ever noticed how beautiful Lavender is?" Ron stared at the place where Lavender had stood. "Are you mad?! What about my sister?!"  
  
"I'm just joking with you." Harry replied smiling nervously. "Harry!" Ron yelled. At that moment, Hermione walked into the common room with a smile on her tear-stained face. Ron smiled and walked up to her with his arms outstretched. Ron brushed the long, shiny hair out of her face and kissed her. "Guys!" Harry shouted uncomfortably. "What?" Ron asked, pulling away from Hermione. "Never mind." Harry said grinning. "I'll leave you two alone." Harry winked and walked up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Ron blushed, but turned back to Hermione grinning. "Where were you?" he asked concerned. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron... I went to Dumbledore's office. To talk to him about Snape..." Hermione replied. "What did you say?" Ron cut her off. "Well. I told Dumbledore what happened, and he assured me that I would be able to complete my N.E.W.T." "Well, I'm glad that'll work out for you! Now we can celebrate!" Hermione looked at Ron puzzled, "Celebrate?" Ron smiled and kissed her. "Well, I got Fred and George to send me some stuff..." "Ron! You're head boy!" Hermione shouted, still smiling. "Yes, but it's our last week here, and, well..." Hermione smiled, "Ok Ron, you win. But, just this once." Ron ran up to the boys dormitory, and returned a few minutes later with Harry and the other 7th year boys, and tons of things from Fred and George's shop.  
  
The celebration went on and on, until around two o'clock, Professor McGonagall came in to remind them of the Hogsmeade trip that was going to take place later in the morning. News of the Hogsmeade visit only furthered their excitement. Although this was stimulating, it was sad that that it would be their last trip as Hogwarts students. Everyone except Ron and Hermione had gone to their rooms by four in the morning. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch talking about Hogsmeade, until Ron noticed how tired Hermione was. He was just about to suggest they go to bed, but when he looked at Hermione's head on his shoulder, he saw that her eyes were closed and she was asleep. Ron moved her head onto the pillow on the couch and put her legs up too. Then he lay on the sofa next to it, so that Hermione wouldn't be alone in the common room. He's eyes drooped, and he was asleep before he knew it.  
  
As soon as Ron had fallen asleep, it seemed he was woken up again by the cock-a-doodle-doo of a rooster. He opened his eyes, only to find Harry standing over him, yelling "cock-a-doodle-doo!" "Shut up, HARRY! You're mad!" "What were you doing up so late?" "Talking." "Well, you might want to get up. We leave for Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes." Ron quickly looked over to the couch Hermione had been on. Harry saw this and said, "She woke up thirty minutes ago, mate. She didn't want to wake though. Something about beauty sleep." Harry chuckled and walked back to the boys dormitories. Ron got out of bed and followed Harry up. Ron got ready quickly and then walked down to the common room to find Ginny. He walked up to her and said, "Ginny, meet me in Fred and George's joke shop at eleven this morning, it's important." Ginny nodded curiously and walked over to Harry by the door. Ron found Hermione in a hurry and they went to Hogsmeade together. Ron inquired, "Where should we go?" "Well, why don't we go. where would you like to go?" "I don't know. Where would you like to go?" "You know, Ron, one of us might as well decide. We'll get no where with this." "Well, you have me till eleven, so we can go wherever you want!" "What are you doing at eleven?" "Umm... meeting someone." "Who? A girl?" Hermione said with jealously in her voice. "Well, yes..." Ron said. "What?!" Hermione exploded, cutting him off. "No, calm down Hermione. I'm just meeting Ginny... I have to talk to her." "Oh ok." Hermione said, looking extremely embarrassed. "I guess we ought to go to the Three Broomsticks. We're of age now. We can drink as much alcohol as we want!" "Hermione! What's gotten into you?" "I was joking." "Oh. I knew that." They walked to the Three Broomsticks together.  
  
Eleven o'clock approached quickly. Ron departed Hermione and went to Fred and George's joke shop, which was doing exceptionally well. He found Ginny and walked up to Fred and George at the counter. "So, what's this all about?" Ginny asked as Fred and George both nodded their heads.  
"Umm... well, it's about Hermione." Ron replied blushing slightly.  
"What about her?" Fred asked winking at Ron.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione sat alone at a table until Harry came up and sat down with her. "Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "Don't you know?" Hermione replied. "No." "Where's Ginny?" "She said she had to meet someone." "Why don't you put two and two together?" "Ooh! Why didn't she tell me?" "Don't feel to bad. I had to practically pry it out of Ron." "Well, what are they doing?" Harry asked urgently. "Umm... I don't know. I didn't think it was important to ask or know." "Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said, slumping back into his chair. Soon enough, Harry got over not knowing what was going on, and he and Hermione were talking about everything, just as they always used to. Ginny came skipping back a couple minutes later along with Ron. Ginny said to Harry, "Ok, we're done. Let's go somewhere else." So Harry and Ginny left in a hurry. "What was that all about?" asked Hermione. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." "Ok. I trust you."  
  
On the Monday after the Hogsmeade trip, the seventh years didn't have to go to any classes, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione hung out in the common room. Right when they were going to go to the kitchens to see the house elves and get food, Professor McGonagall walked into the common room. "I have your N.E.W.T.S. results!" she announced. The seventh years mobbed Professor McGonagall, even Hermione. "Stop! Freeze! No one will get their results, if you behave like cannibals. A single file line please. There's an envelope for each of you." With great difficulty, a line was formed with Ron at the beginning. When each of the students had received their envelopes from Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down to open them on the sofa by the fire. Ron opened his envelope and stared open-mouthed in amazement. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried. "Wow..." Ron said simply, staring at his results. Harry had the same glazed look upon his face, and Hermione had a look of relief. They had all passed their exams. After five minutes of gawking at his N.E.W.T.S. results, Ron said, "You know what this means!" "What?" asked Hermione. "Well..." Ron said, smiling at Harry. "We can all be Aurors!" Hermione looked at them both smiling back at her. "Yes... but you know it will be hard work. The training is very long..." "Hermione! Don't try to ruin this for us!" Harry shouted jokingly.  
  
Finally, the last day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived. The feast was scheduled to take place that night. All of Gryffindor were excited because they had won the Quidditch and House Cup. Yay. Ron, Hermione, and Harry decided to visit Hagrid's while dragging Ginny  
They knocked on Hagrid's door, and heard Fang yelp. Hagrid opened the door. The four of them had noticed that his face was stained in tears. "What's wrong, Hagrid?" Hermione inquired.  
Hagrid whimpered, "I'm gonna miss you guys." He seized Harry, lifted him off the ground, and him an enormous hug. Finally, once Ron has dislodged Harry from Hagrid's strong grip. Hagrid went after Ron and Hermione soon after. Ginny had hid herself from view. Soon, they all were sitting down drinking tea and avoiding Hagrid's treacle fudge. "Hey Hagrid? Are going to the end-of-the-year feast?" Ron asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Why Ron?" answered Hagrid. "Oh, it wouldn't be the same without you."  
Hours past and they needed to go back to the common room so they could prepare for the feast. Harry and Ron were ready in ten minutes flat. They sat on the sofas waiting for Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ron dozed off, until the girls woke them up. There were five minutes until the feast. "Oh, shoot! I forgot something. I'll meet you guys down there." Ron ran back up to the boys' dormitory.  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. They all walked down to the Great Hall to find wonderful decorations all in the Gryffindor House colors. Ron squeezed in between Hermione and Harry. As soon as he had settled down, Dumbledore started to speak. "Congratulations for getting through another year! I think you will all agree with me that we will all miss our seventh years who will go on to do great things. Slytherin had 400 points for fourth place. Ravenclaw had 463 points for third place. Hufflepuff had 502 points for second place. And, as you all know, Gryffindor has won the House Cup with 555 points." The Gryffindor table exploded in applause, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapped politely. "Let the feast begin."  
The empty plates on the tables were pilled high with all kinds of delicious foods. Ron ate mashed potatoes. Once Ron had cleared his plate, he looked at Ginny and stood up from his seat. Faces from all over the great hall turned in his direction.  
"Ron. what are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
Ron continued to make his way up to the teachers' table. He turned around and saw two identical, freckled faces grinning at him from the back of the hall. He turned towards Dumbledore fidgeting. Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded, and Ron turned to face the entire school. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He pulled out a small, gold box from the pocket of his robes.  
He yelled at the top of his lungs with bravery that he didn't know existed inside of him. "Hermione!!! I've loved you since our first year at Hogwarts." He paused and Hermione blushed furiously. Luna looked at Ron with intense disgust. "Can you come up here please Hermione?"  
Hermione got up from her seat and slowly made her way up to Ron. She smiled as he took her hand. He got down on one knee and opened the tiny gold box.  
"Hermione, will you marry me?!"  
She gasped and tears of joy ran down her face.  
"Yes Ron!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms around his neck. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and dozens and dozens of red roses appeared throughout the hall. Ron stared transfixed at her until his body fell with a loud 'thump' on the floor.  
  
Hermione screamed and bent down to help him. Suddenly, Peeves appeared in midair with an arm full of water balloons, ready to ruin the moment. When he saw Ron lying on the floor, he cackled, while pitching a water balloon right at his face. Ron instantly sat up, rubbing his head. "Ouch" he said simply.  
"Oh, Ron!" she exclaimed while pulling him to his feet again. He smiled and kissed her, and the whole school burst into applause. Ron heard Fred and George whistling from the back of the hall. Harry ran up to them, with Ginny behind him, beaming.  
Luna stared at Malfoy blankly. "Why wasn't it you up there Draco?"  
"What? Proposing to a mudblood?!"  
Luna glared at him and crossed her arms, turning away sharply.  
  
When they arrived at the train, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny waved goodbye to Hagrid as the train started off. They found an empty compartment where they all sat down.  
" 'ello love!" George said to Hermione, stepping into the compartment with Fred.  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked irritated.  
"I thought you'd be happy to see us, bro." Fred commented as he smacked Ron at the back.  
"Or have you no time for us anymore with your engagement and all?" George retorted winking at Ron.  
Fred peered over at Harry and Ginny holding hands, "And what have we here?" he added grinning.  
Hermione and Ginny giggled. "Well, Harry and Ginny have been going out since Halloween." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. George pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Ron (and everyone else),  
Oh! I'm so excited! Fred and George told us everything! We have invited Hermione's parents to come with all of us (and Harry, of course) on vacation in America! Flourida, or something like that. Your father won the muggle lottery! Fascinating thing, that. We rented a summer home near Disney World, but we'll be staying in a muggle city, so no magic. We'll all meet you at King's Cross station.  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
Their spirits were high for the rest of the trip. They arrived promptly at the train station, where everyone was waiting for them. But to Harry's surprise, the Dursley's were there also! Harry walked over to where they were standing and said, "What are you doing here? Didn't you get my letter? I'm going to Florida. You no longer have to house me."  
Mr. Dursley said, "Well, we've missed you Harry. We won't allow you to go to Florida!" "Well, Harry, what we mean is... we'll keep taking care of you. You can have your own clothes and food and almost anything you want!" Mrs. Dursley pleaded. Harry looked extremely surprised, even Dudley was smiling. "Harry wants to come to Florida with us, and then get an apartment next to Hermione and mine in London! All you've done is destroy his life!" Ron said yelling. Mrs. Dursley looked hurt and upset. "Well, if that's what you want Harry dear..." Harry smiled, "It is." "Well, if that's what you want. We've always loved you." Harry smirked. "Yeah." Mrs. Dursley looked stern again. "You may go if you send us an owl whenever you can! At least once a month! Alright Harry?" she said.  
"Ok, Aunt Petunia." Mrs. Dursley grabbed Harry and said, "Good-bye's are tough, but sometimes you have to just keep on living your life. You know?"  
"Sure." Harry said surprised as Vernon and Dudley hugged him also.  
Mrs. Dursley wiped her tear-stained eyes as Dudley pulled out a small package from his trousers.  
"For you" Dudley grumbled, the large smile on the face making him look even fatter.  
Harry started to open the hand wrapped present, but Dudley stopped him. "Wait till you get to Florida."  
The Dursley's departed the station. The rest gathered their luggage and headed for the Burrow from where they prepared to set off on their voyage to America.  
  
Within no time, they were off for the airport. The Weasley's thought that it was all quite fascinating. Once they had settled into their seats on the plane, Hermione asked, "Ron, I've been wondering. how did you get the money for the ring and where did you get it?"  
"Oh, well..." Ron looked slightly embarrassed.  
"Come on Ron, tell us." Harry added.  
"Well, Fred and George lent me the money... I told them I'd pay them back after I started training to be an Auror."  
"Fred and George knew about this?" Hermione questioned. "Yeah, and Ginny too. I was afraid she'd let the cat out of the box, but she did good." Ron faced Ginny and smiled. Suddenly Ron said, "Yeah, does anyone want some gum. My ears are killing me, personally. I bought the gum from some muggle shop in the airport. It's lemonade flavored. It's actually quite good!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst into laughter as the plane landed. Ginny stared out the window in amazement. When they stepped off the plane and onto the gate, they felt a rush of hot air. Ron winced. The air was refreshing, but hot, to them. They all walked off down the long hallway and disappeared around a corner. 


End file.
